Galla
is a member of the Demon Clan and part of the Six Knights of Black. Appearance Galla has a humanoid appearance. She has gingery colored hair with two buns horizontal from each other at the top of her head. Two long strips of hair that end in curls at comes down from each hair bun. She has red colored eyes. She has a four star shaped mark between her eyes. She has most of her torso exposed, only wearing a pink bra attached to black sleeves that cover her arms. She has long black pants with a pink belt adorned with a yellow star. Personality History 3,000 years ago As a member of the Six Knights of Black, Galla fought in the ancient Holy War against the Goddess Clan and the other races. The Six Knights of Black were part of the battle against the four races in the Sky Temple, where an Indura brought destruction. When the victory of the Demon Clan seemed certain, the Great Oshiro appeared and defeated the Indura, allowing the Goddess Clan to seal the Six Knights of Black, the Indura and other Demons within the Egg Rock. Plot Prisoners of the Sky After 3,000 years of imprisonment, Galla manages to manifest a puppet outside the seal and attack Solaad in the lake that allow the entrance to the Sky Temple. The puppet is then destroyed by the Seven Deadly Sins after it destroys the entrance. When the seal of the Egg Rock fall apart, The Six Knights of Black were released from their imprisonment. After a short confrontation with Zoria, Galla left a Gray and Red Demon to fight him after giving them a power boost. Galla later confronts Diane, but her whip is damage Diane's Heavy Metal reinforced body. Galla then destroys Diane platform to make her lost stance, but then King surprises her with Chastiefol Form Five: Increase. Galla tries to send the other Demons to fight them, only to realize those Demons were already killed by Escanor. Galla crosses paths with Derocchio and decides to give him a power boost, but he is easily defeated by Escanor as well. Frightened, Galla is trapped by Diane's Double Hammer and then defeated by Diane and King's Combined Technique: Cross Shooting. Galla's soul, along with her companions' souls, is later sacrificed to the Indura by Bellion. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Six Knights of Black, Galla is stronger than an average Demon. She was able to create a puppet in her image that serves as an extension of herself. Abilities * |Furesshu Kurasshu|literally meaning "Flesh Shredder Whip"}}: Galla attacks repeatedly with her energy infused whip. *'Enhancement': Galla is able to give other Demons a power boost along with a larger and bulky body. *'Body Clone': Galla is capable of creating a copy of herself to act as her proxy outside the seal. Equipment *'Whip': Galla use a three-tail whip as her main weapon. By spinning it into a circle it can release a blast of energy. Relationships Battles Prisoners of the Sky *Seven Deadly Sins vs. Galla: Indecisive *King & Diane vs. Galla: Lose References }} Navigation es:Galla fr:Galla it:Galla Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Six Knights of Black Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters